Facebook
by Margo352
Summary: Hermione friends an anonymous Hogwarts student called Blond Boy 52. She finds that they have a lot in common and he makes her smile all the time. But what happens when Hermione finds herself in love? What will Draco do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione rushed to her room and lodged on to her portable computer as fast as she could. She wanted to check out her new Facebook account ( A muggle network) to see if she had gotten any response yet. That morning she had sent a friend request to an anonymous student at Hogwarts. To her highest pleasure the student had accepted, and responded.

_Blond Boy52: Hey. What's up?_

Herminie was practically trembling with joy. Finally _someone _she could talk to other than her parents who only spoke about her studies.

**Bookworm34: Not much, you?**

_Well, I'm talking to you, even though I don't know who you are, or if I should turn on my CHARM METER. _

**Lol**

_Soooooo. Tell me about yourself. You don't have a profile picture._

Herminie bit her lip. Was she supposed to have a picture of herself? She shook her head, no it was better if he (she assumed he was a boy) didn't know who she was. He could be jealous of her good grades, or thought she was annoying, or take advantage of her, the way Ron and Harry did. By having her do their homework. So no, it was better if he didn't know who she was. But she had to answer his question.

**Well, I have wavy brown hair, Brown eyes, I'm 5 ft 2'',I have really good grades, I have a strong punch, I think I could be described as brave and I'm a fifteen year old girl.**

_HMmmm. Beautiful, smart, brave, and my age. You sound perfect. . . .Except for your fiery spirit. I bet you're pretty stubborn._

What's that suppose to mean?

_Nothing *whistling innocently*_

**Yeah, right _nothing_.**

_*shrug*_

Herminie laughed as she typed, happy to have a friend with humor.

**What about you? What are you like?**

_Handsome. Devoir. Striking. Sensitive yet daunting. In a word: Perfect_

**Ugh. Stop. You sound like Draco Malfoy**.

_What do you mean?_

**Well, from that sentence you sound ignorant, and stuck up. Like your better than everyone else. That's what Malfoy's like.**

_I take it that you don't like him much._

**Like him! LIKE HIM! Are you insane? Why would ANYONE like him!? He is an annoying, selfish, pureblood, rotten-**

_Okay, I get it. You hate him._

**More than hate. I despise him.**

Hermione stopped she could feel that there was a different tone to his words. Sort of…sad.

**Sorry. I guess Draco got the better of me**.

_Yeah. It was just a joke._

**I know**

_I have to go but want to chat tomorrow?_

**Sure!**

_Great! Same time, right?_

**Right.**

_Okay. TTYL_

**Bye.**

Hermione logged of and headed to the library to start her research project .Excited about the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

_Hey princess._

**Huh?**

_That's your new nickname. Princess._

**Since when do I have a nickname?**

_Since I came up with it._

**Why would you…?**

_Come up with a nickname? Because I need to have something to call you buy, other than a worm in a book._

Hermione laughed at his comment. He was right. A bookworm could very well be a worm in a book and she didn't want him to think she was a worm.

**You so funny.**

_I'll take it that you're not being sarcastic._

**: ) you never know.**

**So did you finish the research project?**

_Almost. You?_

**Done.**

_Wow. You must be really smart._

Hermione blushed

**Thanks. You seem smart to. I'm glad you don't wait to the last minute to do it like **_**some people I know.**_

_Who are these some people I __**don't**____know._

Hermione laughed as he twisted her words.

**Just some friends who are always begging me to do their homework.**

_How annoying_

**You have no idea.**

_I might._

Hermione smiled he was good at making her smile. And they seemed to have so much in common. And as much she wanted to stay and chat more she knew that she had to go do her homework. But before she could tell her mysterious friend this, he responded first.

_Sorry, but I have to go. I have a mass of homework_

**Wow. We even think alike! I was just about to tell you the same thing.**

_Really? That's hard believe._

**Well it's true.**

_Okay._

**TTYT?**

_You misspelled that. It's TTYL_

** No I didn't. It means talk to you tomorrow**

_ Oh. You really are clever. You know that right?_

Hermione blushed.

** Thanks.**

_No problem. Bye princess._

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Bookworm34 and Blond Boy52 chatted with each other every day for the rest of the year and next year to. Soon each of them began to feel more than just friends when they chatted. You could say that they were in love. Finally Hermione decided she just had to know who Blond Boy52 was.

**I need to know.**

_Know what?_

**Who you are.**

_Why?_

**Because it's been almost two years when we first meet. And I need to know who I'm in love with.**

That sentence took all the courage she had to send it.

_Did you say…love?_

**Yes. And I don't care if you don't love me back but I just need to know who you are. Please.**

_Tell you what, you tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am. Deal?_

**Deal.**

Hermione could hardly believe this was happening.

_You first._

Hermione took a breath and typed in two words

H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e G-r-a-n-g-e-r she typed then sent

**Hermione Granger**

Really?

**What do you mean really?**

_Nothing it's just I am kind of stunned. I shouldn't be stunned of course. It all makes sense now._

**Well who are you?**

_Someone who needs more time to process this. I'll tell you tomorrow._

**WAIT!**

But it was too late Blond Boy52 had already logged off. Hermione sighed then shut down her computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Across Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy leaned back in this chair stunned. The words echoed through his brain

**Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger.**

''Ahh! Get out of my head'' he screamed. But the words would not go.

**Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger.**

''Stop, stop!'' but the words only got worse

**I'm in love with; Hermione Granger; I'm in love with; Hermione Granger; I'm in love with Hermione Granger**

''Please, Go away!'' He begged

Well, from that sentence you sound ignorant, and stuck up. Like your better than everyone else. That's what Malfoy's like. ; Like him! LIKE HIM! Are you insane? Why would ANYONE like him!? He is an annoying, selfish, pureblood, rotten-

Draco didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital wing with a cool cloth on his head.

''Uhnnn''he groaned his head never hurt this much.

''Ah, good you're awake '' said Madame Humpfree as she bustled in. ''How do you feel? Pansy said you were screaming like a lunatic and then you passed out. She had to haul you here.''

Of course she did.

''Do you remember what happened? ''Madame Humpfree asked.

Sure he did. But he wasn't about to tell her that he had just found out that he had been dating and fallen in love with Hermione Granger. That would ruin his reputation. Besides, Hermione hated him. No, wait, she despised him. Better just say no.

''No''

''To bad, I'm afraid I can't detect any hexes, or potions.''

''Must of bumped my head'' Malfoy mumbled

''Mm. Well you seem fine. I believe you feel fine enough to return to your classes?''

''Yes ma'am ''

''Good'' she then quickly bustled out of the room.

Draco got out of bed and looked down at his clothes. They were covered in dirt, probably from Pansy dragged him through the halls. He glanced down at a chair. Sitting there was some neatly folded clothes. He quickly changed and went back to the common room.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.

''Dracie-poo are you all right?''

''I'm fine.''

''You sure?'' asked Goyle

''Yes.''

''Come on.'' Said Crabbe getting up.'' He says he's fine, let's go get dinner.''

As we headed to the dining hall Pansy pulled Draco aside ''Draco, I need you to tell me the truth. Right before you passed out you said something about that filthy mudblood Hermione Granger and loving her. Tell me the truth. _Please _tell me you aren't in love with her.''

Draco stared at Pansy. ''I said that?'' ''Yes.'' he stood in shock for a minute then began laughing ''Pansy, do you hear yourself? Me! Being in love with some filthy mudblood? You got to be joking!'' Malfoy saw the relief come into her face.

''Come on, let's catch up to Crabbe and Goyle or they'll eat everything on the table.'' But as they raced to the dining hall all Draco could think about was what Pansy had said. Had he really said that he was in love with Granger? The idea seemed impossible. But for some reason he believed it.


	5. Chapter 5

During potions class Hermione just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. Finally slightly tilting her head she glanced behind her for the biggest surprise of her life. It was Malfoy.

He wasn't scowling at her, or evilly smiling, just…starring. Like he was thinking or zoned out facing her. '' .'' the teacher called. Malfoy contined to stare. Slugworth waved his hand in front of Malfoy's face.

''Hello? Earth to Draco Malfoy?'' Malfoy was still zoned out, staring at her beautiful bushy hair. Sluggworth sighed and using his wand sent a very faint electric shock through Malfoy's body. ''Huh? What?'' The class laughed

Malfoy shock his head as if waking up. ''I asked you a question.'' stated Sluggworth. ''Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't hear it. Could you please repeat it?'' the class sniffled it's laughter when Slugworth gave them a look.

''Well I suppose you couldn't hear me because you were paying more attention to Miss Granger than to the lesson.'' Malfoy's ears turned red and he scowled as the class snickered. Hermione was blushing to. ''Now can anyone tell me the correct answer? Yes, Miss Granger?''


	6. Chapter 6

''Ugg .I was going to kill that Sluggworth after he made a fool of me in class. Practically saying I had a crush on Granger. Preposterous.'' thought Malfoy. The bell had just rung and he began gathering up his things when Sluggworth called him up to his desk to speak to him.

''Mr. Malfoy romance is a very precious thing. But I would appreciate it if you keeped your flirting until after my class. Alright? Now I'm of to lunch. See you in the dinning hall ! And with that he skipped out without giving Draco a chance to respond.

Draco grumbled back to his desk to find Weasly waiting for him. ''Look Malfoy,I don't know if you have a crush on Hermione or not, but just to be clear. Keep your bloody eyes off her.'' Then he stomped towards the door.

But stopped when Draco called to him. '' You like her don't you Wesley? You like Granger. And you think of me as competition because you think I'll steal her away from you with my charm, and good looks, and money.

Well I'm not. Why would I like a filthy little mudblood anyway?'' spat Draco. ''you'll take that back! ''said Weasly ''you'll take that back or I'll …''

''Or you'll what?'' both boy's had their wands out by now pointed at each other. ''I'll hex you.'' ''Like I'm afraid of your little hexes. Please'' Draco rolled his eyes at that last comment

Just then Sluggworth skipped back in. ''Oh I almost forgot my..Ahh! What do you think you boys are doing? If your going to have a duel, do it someplace else! Somewere were it won't ruin my room! '' Sluggworth shoved both boys out of his room and slammed the door. Malfoy glared at weasly then muttered ''Room of Requariments. Six 'ock. Don't be late.'' then he shuffled off.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco of course had absolutely no intention of going to duel Weasly. He was on the computer texting Granger.

_Hey_

**Hey. Sooo tell me. WHO ARE YOU. And you better not try to weal out of it!**

Draco took a deep breath and typed in two words. Two words that changed his life. Two words that destroyed his life. Just two little words.

_Ron Weasly_ popped up on the screen

**RON? SERIOUSLY?**

_Yeah. _

**Oh ..wow. **

_So do you want to go out sometime?_

**Sure**

_Ah Hermione?_

**Yeah?**

_During our date could you not mention Facebook? I have to get rid of my computer tomorrow and I want to keep our conversations close to my heart._

**Sure.**

_Great! See you tomorrow after school at Hogshade._

**See you.**

Draco sighed, he knew that that was the last time he would have a decent conversation with Granger. Draco then printed out every message they had ever had, stuck it in his journal and then deleted every little thing of Blond Boy 52 so that he didn't exist.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's P.O.V

Hermione was not dumb. She knew that Blond boy 52 was NOT Ron. For one thing Ron had red hair, Ron didn't understand how frustrating it was to have to do other people's homework, Ron would have joined in on how annoying Draco was, and Ron of course couldn't keep a secret.

But she could also tell that whoever Blond Boy was, they wanted Hermione and Ron to be together. So when Ron came back complaining that Malfoy hadn't shown up Hermione asked him on a date.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco 's P.O.V

When Draco and his friends came into the Grand hall he saw Hermione and Ron holding hands. He saw her laugh. He saw her joke. All he could see was her.

And his anger began to swell inside him. She was the brightest witch her age and she could just accept that he Blond boy 52 was weasel? That red haired, stupid, non-romantic weasel was him?! He was furious.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione P.O.V

Hermione felt that someone was looking at her. She slowly turned her head to the Slytherin table where she saw Malfoy scowling at her. And if looks could kill, Hermione was sure she would be dead right now.

Everything feeling she could tell was hatred as he glared at her. Then suddenly Draco _….DRACO? Where did THAT come from?!_ Got up and stormed out of the grand hall.

"Uh…Guys? I just remembered that I forgot my Quill back at the Common room. "

"Want me to walk you bake?" asked Bon.

"Oh…no. I'll be fine."

"K" Completely satisfied with her answer Ron went back to shoveling food into him mouth.

Hermione dashed out of the grand hall and for some reason chased after Dra –Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's P.O.V

Draco turned when he heard someone running after him. _'Probably Pansy'_ he thought rolling his eyes. Instead he was shocked to see Hermione running to catch up with him. _'She's Granger. NOT Hermione, Not bookworm 34. GRANGER.' _He thought scolding himself.

"Hey! Malfoy! Wait up!" Draco immediately stopped walking . When Herm- Granger _'GRANGER, GERANGER, get it through your thick head. She's GRANGER!'_ when _Grang_er caught up she leaned against the wall caching her breath.

"Wow, you walk fast"

Draco looked down at her. He hadn't realized how much she had changed from that little 12 year old girl he first meet . He smiled to himself. Then he remembered Weasel. And his anger started to form.

"What do you want, _Mudblood_?" he growled

"Er..well.." she stumbled over her words

"You've got nothing to say. Yet you seem to want to waste my time. _Mutt_."

"M-mutt?"

"Yes mutt. For the brightest witch our age, you really are an idiot." He staked forward. Forcing her against the wall. Placing his hands on the wall he trapping her, then brought his head so close to her, that he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"Do you know what you are?"

"uh.." She was scared. He could see it. But what he didn't know that his gray eyes had turned black.

" You are a Mudblood. A desecrate to wizards. You are a theif who stole a pure blood's magic. You are a Mutt. You are nothing. "

Hermione looked down at her shoes and spoke. Her words surprised him so much that he came out of his daze.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that I am not worthy for magic. I'm sorry" she slipped under his arms, which apparently had been placed on the walls holding her in like a trap. And ran away crying.

Leaving Draco standing there speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron's P.O.V

''Ron! "

"Hmm?" Ron looked up from his eggs.

"Ron what are you doing? " Asked his younger sister forcefully.

"Uh... eating?''

"No you idiot, I mean is what are you still doing HERE?

"Uh... eating?''

Ginny slapped herself on the head. Ron knew that she thought he was an idiot right now. "Ron. I'm going to say this nice and slow for you. "

Ron glared, but Ginny ignored it _'Who does she think she is? I'm older than her.' _He thought.

" Hermione is really bad at lying. She's NOT going to the common room. Besides, even if she was, do you know who left right before her?"

Ron let that sink in before it hit him. "Malfoy" he spat

"Right. Now if Malfoy gets a hold of Hermione he'll hex her or worse…" Ginny looked around before leaning over to Ron. "He might KISS her." She whispered

"HE'LL WHAT!" Ron screamed so loud that everyone turned to look at him. "Exactly. Now get going!" His little sister gave him a shove and Ron made his was out of the ground hall.

_'Stupid Ginny. She's out of her mind. Hermione's fine.'_ Then a voice cut his thoughts short. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that I am not worthy for magic. I'm sorry" _'That's Hermione! Aw, man. Ginny was right '_ He thought as he peered around the corner to see Hermione slip under Malfoy's arms and run away crying.

He couldn't take it. Who did Malfoy think he was picking on Hermione like that? He stepped out so he was starring at the back of Maloy who was starring at the hallway were Hermione had run. "Yo, Malfoy! What in Merlin's name did you do to her?"


End file.
